


Brave Face

by Faetori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autism, Autistic Character, Epilepsy, Established Relationship, Hurt Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Mentioned Yamaguchi Tadashi/Terushima Yuuji, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, No beta we die like illiterates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seizures, Training Camp, Tsukishima Kei doesn't take care of himself, Worried Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetori/pseuds/Faetori
Summary: Tsukishima hasn't been feeling well all day while at the Tokyo training camp, and Kuroo couldn't be more worried.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this!  
I have the whole fic planned out in my head already, and it'll all be uploaded within a couple days.  
I debated keeping it all to one chapter, but I thought it might be better to space it out a little bit.  
The chapters will be rather short, and I apologize for that.

Tsukishima had been feeling a little off all day, and he knew it was showing. No less than five people had come up to him and asked if he was okay, and he was frankly tired of it. He knew they all meant well, but he wanted to be left alone. 

The most persistent person, however, was Kuroo. The black haired man kept coming over and asking how he was feeling, insisting that he take a quick rest, and seemed to not take “I’m fine, I’m just tired” as a sufficient answer. He even had the gall to talk with Daichi and Suga about how he didn’t think the blond had been feeling well, and that maybe he should go lay down for a bit, much to Tsukishima’s annoyance. 

Tsukishima startled when he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his waist, immediately rolling his eyes in anticipation of what he knew was coming. 

“Kei, maybe you should sit down for a couple minutes before our match. You’re looking a little pale.” 

Tsukishima shot the other man a dirty look over his shoulder, and Kuroo tried to hide his smirk. 

“Well, paler than normal.” 

Tsukishima batted at Kuroo’s arms until he let go of him, immediately stepping out of reach. 

“I already told you, I’m fine. I just didn’t get as much sleep as I would have liked last night. For someone as small as the shrimp, his snores are almost louder than Bokuto’s.” 

Kuroo let out a loud laugh at that, looking over at Hinata. 

“Yeah, you wouldn’t really expect that, but he is loud when he’s awake as well, so I can believe it.” 

Kuroo smiled for a moment before looking back at Tsukishima, his expression going back to something more neutral and serious. 

“Listen, Kei. I know you don’t like accepting people’s help and admitting that you might not be at your one hundred percent. I’m sorry if I’ve seemed really pushy and stuck my nose where it doesn't belong today, but I’m honestly just worried about you. So just..try to take it a little easy, okay? I love you, and I don’t want you to overwork yourself and get hurt.” 

Tsukishima sighed, rubbing at his eyes underneath his glasses until he saw stars. 

“I know. I know youre just worried, and I’m sorry if I’m causing you stress, but I really will be fine. I promise I’ll try and take it easy tonight after the matches are over.” 

It was Tsukishima’s turn to smirk, before continuing to speak. 

“You know, after Karasuno wins.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, a smirk making its way back onto his face. 

“Oh ho ho, is that so? Big words from someone who’s team hasn’t won a single match yet today. But you can keep believing that, Kei.” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes again, lifting up a hand to his mouth to hide a smile. 

Kuroo reached out to grab the blond’s hand, bringing it to his face to press a soft kiss to his palm.

The pair both jumped when they heard a loud, surprised sound. They looked over at see Bokuto grinning, running over toward them. 

“Whoa, Kuroo, you got a smile and a blush out of Tsukki! Those are rare!!” 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue in annoyance, pulling his hand out of Kuroo’s hold and schooling his expression back to neutral. 

“Whatever, I’m gonna go warm up.” 

He turned and walked over to where Yamaguchi was stretching on the ground while talking with Yachi, sitting down next to him and starting to stretch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo gets his worries eased a bit by talking with Bokuto and Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter up an hour after the first chapter! I'm on a roll!

Kuroo turned to Bokuto, smacking his friend over the head.  
Bokuto let out a loud sound of protest, jumping out of reach of the taller boy. 

“What was that for!” 

“Oh, you know what that was for you stupid owl!” 

“Still, you didn’t have to hit me!” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes, running a hand through his messy hair. 

“I’m worried about Kei.” 

“We know.” 

Both boys jumped in surprise, turning around to see Akaashi behind them, looking vaguely disappointed. 

“Dammit, Akaashi! We need to put a goddamn bell on you! Why are you so quiet when you walk!” 

Akaashi ignored Kuroo’s statement and question, continuing on. 

“Kuroo. I understand that you’re worried about Tsukishima, but you've been smothering him. I agree that he doesn’t seem well, but he needs to be able to tell us that in his own time. He won’t respond well to you going behind his back to talk to Sawamura-san to try to get him pulled from matches.” 

Bokuto eagerly nodded along, joining in on the conversation again. 

“Yeah, bro! We know how overprotective you can get, but Tsukki doesn’t like that sort of thing! I mean, remember when we tried to get him to talk about his home life last month, trying to help him? He avoided us for like a week!” 

“No, Bokuto-san,” interjected Akaashi. “He avoided you for a week because you and Pain-in-the-Ass-Kuroo-san don’t know how to take no for an answer.” 

“Hey, I know how to take no for an answer! Wait, what did you just call me?” 

“I called you Kuroo-san. We’re getting off track. I know you care about Tsukishima, and you want to support him, but I don’t think you’re going about this the right way.” 

Kuroo sighed, running his hand through his hair again, a nervous tic of his. He wanted to be angry at Akaashi. He wanted to tell him to mind his own business, and that he knew what he was doing, but he knew that wouldn’t get him anywhere. At the end of the day, he knew that Akaashi was right in that he was unintentionally pushing his boyfriend away. 

“I just..want him to take better care of himself. I’m worried about him. But..I guess you’re right. I’ll try to give him a little more space. Thanks, Akaashi.” 

Akaashi gave Kuroo a slightly muted smile before lacing his fingers with Bokuto’s, starting to pull him away. 

“C’mon, Kou, Kuroo needs to go warm up with his team before his next match.” 

Kuroo startled a bit, realizing that Akaashi was correct; his next match was starting in less than ten minutes. He quickly ran over to where Kenma and the rest of Nekoma was stretching, immediately joining them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the next two chapters will include a seizure from two points of view.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of the chapters that include seizures! Sorry this chapter is so short by the way! The next chapter will be longer!!
> 
> Please read the notes at the bottom for why I wrote the seizure this way.

As the match started, Tsukishima could feel himself tiring much quicker than normal. He wasn’t jumping as high for blocks, his breathing felt much too heavy for what he was doing, and he had an all-over body ache.

_Why am I so exhausted? I know I didn’t sleep well, but this is ridiculous._

The next time he jumped up for a block from Yamamoto, he stumbled back a bit from the force of it. He could feel the worried looks from his teammates, but immediately waved off their concern.

He locked eyes with Kuroo for a moment through the net, but immediately looked away, avoiding his gaze. Tsukishima knew he had to remain neutral and keep a brave face; if he didn’t, no one would believe that he was just fine. 

He got back into position, holding back a sneer at the sound of Sugawara and Yamaguchi talking about him on the sidelines. He knew that everyone had the best intentions, but the last thing he wanted was for people to worry about him and see him as needing help or being weak.

While maybe Kuroo had been right in that he might have benefitted from taking a break instead of playing, he wasn’t about to admit it. He would play until the end of the match.

Tsukishima quickly ran to the other side of the net, noticing that the next hit would come from that side of the court. As he crouched, ready to jump, he suddenly felt like his head was full of cotton, and got a strange taste in his mouth.

His eyes widened, suddenly realizing what was happening. He spun around to look at Yamaguchi, trying to get his attention and locking eyes with him, but immediately regretted moving so quickly. He briefly saw the look on Yamaguchi's face, hoping that his friend would realize what was happening. Tadashi, after all, had been present for a lot of Tsukishima's seizures. He knew he was too far away from the sideline to sit or lay down somewhere off of the court. Tsukishima grabbed Hinata next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder to help himself sit down immediately, ignoring Hinata’s loud questioning. He was almost to the ground when suddenly his vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! 
> 
> First things first - thank you for reading!!! I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Secondly, and most importantly, please remember that everyone's seizures are different!!  
I started having seizures about two months ago, and they way I've described Tsukishima's aura and seizure so far is how I experience them! 
> 
> An aura, when it comes to seizures, is basically a warning sign. Some people get a funny taste in their mouth, some people feel dizzy, some people get nauseous - it varies from person to person!
> 
> In my case, I don't feel good for a while, I get really pale and dizzy, and then I get a metallic taste in my mouth about five seconds before my seizure starts.  
I have seizures related to my vasovagal syncope, which is a condition that causes me to pass out for lots of different reasons! 
> 
> Please consult your doctor if you believe you're having seizures! And please don't take my writing as the only way seizures can happen, as this is just my experience! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, the next chapter will be the seizure from Kuroo's point of view!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's point of view of Tsukishima's seizure, the aftermath, and an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to say this chapter is much longer than the others!! I LOVED writing this chapter, and I hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Kuroo was growing increasingly more worried. Tsukishima was looking worse and worse by the minute. He was somehow paler than he had been earlier, and he seemed to be overly exhausted. 

He knew he might have been overreacting and over analyzing the situation, but something seemed wrong. While Tsukishima didn’t always put forth one hundred percent into volleyball, he normally didn’t seem this out of touch during games.    
  
When Tsukishima stumbled after landing from blocking, he could tell that other people were starting to notice as well, but most of them went back to the game after the blond waved them all off.    
  
Kuroo sighed and tried to do the same, focusing on his teammates and winning the match instead of his boyfriend. 

The game went on without a hitch for a while, Kuroo successfully focusing on it instead of his boyfriend. He knew Tsukki would kick his ass if he slacked off because he was worried. 

Kuroo became so focused on the game that he startled when he heard Hinata loudly ask a question with surprise in his voice. He looked over to see Tsukishima, leaning heavily on the redhead while trying to lower himself to the ground. 

The next couple seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. 

He could hear Yamaguchi yell out for the blond and saw the freckled boy start to run onto the court. He was confused for a moment, but his eyes were drawn back to the court when he heard a thud and a yell of panic. He watched Tsukishima fall to the ground, heard the sound of his head hitting the wood, and suddenly Tsukishima was writhing on the ground.   
  
_No_, he thought. _He’s not writhing, he's seizing._   
  
Kuroo immediately ducked underneath the net, running over to his boyfriend and falling to his knees next to him. He reached out to touch him, but pulled his hands back when he realized he didn’t know what to do. Luckily, Yamaguchi seemed to know, and immediately started giving out orders. 

“Kuroo, help me get him onto his left side, but don’t try to hold him down. After he’s on his side, let go of him and give him space. Someone with their phone, please set a stopwatch and stop it when he’s done seizing, we need to time it.”    
  
The two boys immediately helped move the blond onto his side, then Kuroo immediately backed up. Yamaguchi stayed close long enough to carefully grab the glasses off of Tsukishima’s face before also backing away and giving him space.   
  
Kuroo saw Yamaguchi looking around at everyone, and saw his eyes zero in on Akaashi who was standing nearby, phone in hand.    
  
“Akaashi-san, please don’t call an ambulance.” Then, louder, “Please, no one call an ambulance yet! If his seizure lasts more than three minutes, then we need to call, but he’s fine for right now. Tsukki used to have a lot of seizures, but hasn’t had many lately. He’ll be okay, we just need to wait for him to stop seizing and to wake up.”    
  
Kuroo had never seen the nervous boy act so confident. He was able to immediately take control of the situation without hesitation, and was extremely calm when everyone else was freaking out.    
  
Kuroo looked back down at his boyfriend, feeling more helpless than he ever had in his life. 

After another couple seconds, Tsukishima’s body went limp, and he could practically feel everyone’s sigh of relief. Kuroo was once again impressed when Yamaguchi took control of the situation again.    
  
“Kuroo, get by Tsukki’s head on your knees, and put his head in your lap so his head and neck are elevated.” 

Kuroo followed the other boy’s directions without question, doing as he was told.    
  
“I need someone to get his water bottle and bring it over here. Did anyone time his seizure?” 

Ennoshita quickly walked over with a water bottle and his phone, handing the bottle to Yamaguchi.    
  
“I was a little late to get the app up, but it lasted about a minute and a half.”    
  
“Great, thank you, Ennoshita-senpai!” 

Yamaguchi set the water bottle on the ground near him before scooting closer to Tsukishima and Kuroo.    
  
“Tsukki? Kei, can you hear me?” 

Kuroo heard a soft mumble come from his boyfriend, too soft to be able to understand, but Yamaguchi smiled and nodded nonetheless.    
  
“Good. Kei, you had a seizure. You’re alright though. I’m here, and Kuroo is, too. Does your head hurt?” 

Tsukishima nodded his head a bit, keeping his eyes closed. 

“Alright, that’s okay, we can go to the clinic when you feel ready and get your head checked out. Does anywhere else hurt?” 

Tsukishima nodded again, but didn’t elaborate, which didn’t seem to bother or surprise Yamaguchi. 

“Okay. Why don’t you just lay there for a bit, and let me know when you're ready to sit up.”    
  
Kuroo heard a small noise of agreement, but Tsukishima didn’t move again for a bit, even though he could tell that the blond was awake. 

After a couple moments of silence, Daichi stepped up and announced that everyone should probably give them some space, then immediately started to usher everyone out of the gym. After a minute, only Kuroo, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Suga, and Daichi were left in the gym.    
  
“Yamaguchi,” started Suga. “Are you sure we shouldn’t call an ambulance?”    
  
Yamaguchi nodded, keeping his voice low to answer.   
  
“I’m sure. If when he’s fully conscious again, he starts showing signs of a concussion, then I’ll take him to see a doctor, but he should be fine for now. I don’t know if he told any of you, but Tsukki has epilepsy. He hasn’t had a seizure in over a year, though. Things got better with his new medication, but these things can still happen, even with the best medication.” 

Kuroo cleared his throat, finally speaking up. 

“I know he didn’t sleep well last night. Could that have contributed to this? Do you know?” 

Yamaguchi hummed in thought before nodding. 

“There are a lot of things that can contribute to a seizure, exhaustion being one of them. He’s usually pretty good about getting enough sleep and taking care of himself, but training camps majorly mess up his routine.” 

Kuroo looked down at his boyfriend in his lap, wondering why the blond had never told him. He sighed, lifting his hand to run his fingers through Tsukishima’s short curly hair, the way he often did to help calm the younger boy down from his occasional panic attacks. 

After a while, Tsukishima opened his eyes and cleared his throat to get people’s attention. 

“I-I’m ready to sit up. I’m a little dizzy, but the floor is uncomfortable”    
  
Yamaguchi nodded, moving closer again, asking for Kuroo’s help. After a bit of rearranging, they quickly got Tsukishima sitting up, positioned in between his boyfriend’s legs and leaning back against his chest. 

“This isn’t necessary,” Tsukishima grumbled. “I can sit up on my own just fine, I don’t need help.”    
  
Yamaguchi rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

“Tsukki you just had a seizure. Just let us take care of you.” 

Tsukishima made a face, but said nothing more on the subject. 

He looked up at Daichi for a moment, before looking away again. 

“I’m sorry I interrupted the match.” 

Daichi looked surprised for a moment before walking over a bit closer. 

“Tsukishima, you had a medical emergency. There’s nothing to apologize for. We’d rather you be safe and healthy than finish up a practice match. Besides, I’m sure Kuroo and the rest of Nekoma are happy this happened, because they were totally about to lose.” 

Kuroo let out a loud laugh, making Tsukishima tense up for a moment before relaxing back into him again, causing Kuroo so press a soft kiss to the side of the blond's head in apology. 

“You keep telling yourself that, Daichi.” 

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima started. “Can I have my water?” 

Yamaguchi startled, realizing that he never gave his friend his water bottle. 

“Yes! Sorry, Tsukki, I meant to give it to you earlier!” 

Tsukishima took several long drinks from his water bottle before setting it back on the ground. 

Kuroo wanted to talk to Tsukishima; he wanted to ask him if he was okay, how he was feeling, what he could do to help. Even though he was quite literally supporting Tsukishima by helping him to sit up, he felt like he was an outsider; he didn’t know how to help. He hadn’t even known that Tsukki had seizures until he was seizing on the ground three feet in front of him. 

Kuroo was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his name being called. He looked around for a moment before realizing Tsukishima was partially turned around in his arms, looking at him. 

“What was that, Tsukki?” 

The blond made a face at the name, but didn’t say anything about it. 

“I said, stop thinking so loud. I’m getting a headache from how hard you’re working you’re thinking. I can’t imagine the kind of pain your little brain is in.” 

Kuroo stared at his boyfriend for a moment before laughing. 

“Alright, guys, he’s back to being mean, I think he’s fine.” 

Everyone chuckled a bit at that, the air of concern and worry in the gym dissipating a bit. 

“I  _ am _ fine,” he groused. 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi started. “Are you still dizzy?” 

“No, not really. My head feels a little foggy like it usually does after a seizure, and I have a headache, but I’m fine beyond that.” 

Finally, Kuroo spoke up. 

“Kei, what do you think caused this? I know you were talking earlier about how you didn’t get much sleep last night, could that be the reason?” 

Tsukishima sighed and nodded, leaning back into Kuroo’s embrace again. 

“I think so. I usually have my headphones to wear when I sleep during these training camps to block out all the noise, but they broke the day before we came here. I honestly wanted to cancel and not come. You know how overwhelmed I can get without them because of my..you know, my autism.” 

Kuroo nodded; that, he did know. Tsukishima had told him that he had been diagnosed with autism as a child before they had even gone on their first date; Tsukishima had said he didn’t want to lie to him about it. The older boy knew that Tsukishima was embarrassed by his autism, knew he didn’t like talking about it, even though Kuroo would continuously reassure him that it was nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. 

Daichi hummed in thought, thinking about possibilities. 

“Unfortunately, Tsukishima, all of the rooms here are taken up by the teams, so there really isn’t a single room for you to stay in to be alone.” 

Kuroo’s eyes widened for a moment, quickly looking over at Yamaguchi. 

“Hey, Freckles, take over for me for a minute? Daichi, can I talk to you?” 

Yamaguchi nodded and traded positions with Kuroo without question, but Daichi raised an eyebrow, but followed Kuroo to the other side of the gym nonetheless. 

“What is this about, Kuroo?” 

“Listen, I have an idea, so hear me out. Bokuto, Akaashi and I drove here in my car separate from the buses.” 

“Uh, okay? Where are you going with this?” 

“I only live about twenty minutes from here. Tsukki and I could just go stay at my house instead of staying here.” 

Kuroo could see Daichi start to protest, and immediately started talking again. 

“Listen, listen! He said this could have happened from not getting enough sleep! If Tsukki stays and sleeps here, especially without his headphones, it could keep happening. I know it sounds like I’m just trying to get him back to my house to have alone time with him, but this is a  _ good idea _ , Daichi!” 

Daichi sighed, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly. 

“Kuroo, could be a good idea, but what if something happens? What if he has another seizure and you don’t know what to do? And I’m not sure I’m comfortable leaving him alone with you at your house. Ah, no offense.” 

Kuroo simply shrugged. 

“None taken.” 

  
  
Daichi crossed his arms, debating it.    
  
“Will anyone else be at your place?” 

“Yeah, my mom should be home later. She’s a nurse and usually works the late shift, but she’ll be fine with Kei being there. He’s spent the night at my house before, and I’m pretty sure my mom likes him more than she likes me.” 

Daichi sighed again, weighing his options. 

“I.. think it’s a good idea. That way he can go there and get the rest he needs. I want Akaashi and Bokuto to go and stay with you, though. You’re a good guy, Kuroo, but I don’t want you two to be there all alone. One, for my peace of mind, and also in case he has another seizure.” 

Kuroo chuckled a bit and nodded in agreement. 

“That’s fine, you’re the boss, Daichi. Let’s go tell Tsukki.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another disclaimer! 
> 
> Everyone's seizures are different, and this is just how my seizures are! 
> 
> I hope the autism part wasn't an overkill. Tsukishima having autism is one of my favorite headcanons, and it's partially because I, myself, have autism and I sure do love projecting onto characters I relate to, so I couldn't help myself, I had to slip it in! 
> 
> Having autism is NOTHING to be ashamed of or embarrassed about! Please remember that!!! 
> 
> Love you guys, thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment, if you'd like!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have a little talk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW ITS BEEN A MINUTE   
Sorry it's been a while, but I'm back!! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

Kei suspiciously watched Kuroo and Daichi walk to the other side of the gym, wondering what his boyfriend was up to. He sighed and leaned back against Yamaguchi’s chest, closing his eyes when his friend started running a hand through his short hair. He took another sip of his water before leaning his head back against Yamaguchi’s shoulder. 

“Tsukki, once they come back over here I wanna see if you have a concussion. Your head hit the floor pretty hard.” 

Kei hummed in response, giving a nod. 

“What do you think they’re talking about?” 

Tadashi shrugged, wrapping his free arm around Tsukishima’s slim waist. They had always been close best friends, Tsukishima more willing to give and receive affection from the freckled boy than anyone else before Kuroo came along. 

“Probably you. Kei, did you- did you not tell Kuroo about your epilepsy? When it started, he looked shocked, horrified. Why didn’t you ever tell him?” 

Tsukishima groaned a bit, shaking his head. 

“No, I never told him. I meant to, but I haven’t had an episode in so long. It seemed meaningless to tell him. I also… I didn’t want him to worry. I feel like with all my issues, I just add stress. I didn’t want to add another one.” 

Yamaguchi hummed in thought before slightly tugging on the blond’s hair. 

“Don’t be so dumb, Tsukki, you’re smarter than that.” 

Tsukishima spluttered out in indignation, but was quickly interrupted. 

“Tsukki, significant others are  _ supposed _ to worry about each other. It’s their jobs. Hell, I worry about Terushima every day, the idiot,” he laughed. 

“I guess you’re right. But I’m not happy about it.” 

Tadashi laughed, lightly pinching Tsukishima’s side. 

“You don’t have to like it. Just deal with it you big baby.” 

They both looked up as the two captains came back over. 

“Hey, Kei,” started Kuroo, “I think we’ve worked out a plan.” 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at the taller man questioningly. 

Daichi cleared his throat, looking at Suga before looking back at Tsukishima. 

“Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi drove here by themselves, and Kuroo lives about twenty minutes away. Tsukishima clearly needs proper rest, so… he suggested that the four of them spend the night at his house.” 

He raised a hand when Suga started to protest, silently telling him to let him continue. 

“I know it's not the best solution, but we can’t take Tsukishima all the way back to Miyagi right now. If they go back to Kuroo’s house, Tsukishima can get the rest he needs.” 

Kuroo nodded, jumping into the conversation. 

“Yeah, and my mom’s a nurse! And Bo and Akaashi will go with us! And then we can just drive back here again tomorrow morning for the training camp!” 

Suga bit at his thumbnail nervously for a moment before looking back at Daichi. 

“Whatever you think is best, Daichi.” 

Tsukishima wiggled out of Yamaguchi’s grasp, sitting up more. 

“Do I get a say in this?” 

Kuroo gave a crooked smirk, raising an eyebrow at the blond. 

“Sure, Kei. Do you want to stay here and sleep next to the shrimp, or go back where you can sleep in a bed in a quiet room?” 

Tsukishima gave him a weak glare before nodding. 

“Fine.” 

Kuroo grinned, nodding in accomplishment. 

“Alright, Moonshine. Once you’re able to, why don’t you get up and we can get your stuff ready and head out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to get my updating schedule back on track but I can't make any promises.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo, Tsukishima, Akaashi, and Bokuto head back to Kuroo's house for some much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two fic updates for me in one day I'm on a roll

Once Kei was able to sit up and then stand on his own, Yamaguchi checked him for a concussion. He had a concentrating look on his face, and didn't look too happy with how dilated his pupils were. 

“You probably have a small concussion, Tsukki. Either Kuroo can take you to the med express on your way to his house or we can go when we get back to Miyagi to confirm it.” 

Tsukishima nodded. 

“I think I’d prefer to just go when we get back. I kind of just wanna lay down right now.” 

Yamaguchi hummed in understanding, agreeing that it was probably best for him to lay down and get some rest as soon as possible. He was comforted by the fact that Kuroo’s mom was a nurse, so he knew his best friend would be in good hands. 

With his friends’ help, they quickly got his belongings together before heading out to the car. Kuroo had an arm around his waist while they walked, helping to support him, with Bokuto on his other side just in case. Kuroo helped the blond into the front passenger seat while the two from Fukurodani climbed into the back. 

Other than the quiet radio Kuroo switched on, it was relatively quiet in the car until Tsukshima spoke up. 

“Will your teams be okay without you guys? You’re all captains and vice-captains.”

Kuroo nodded in response. 

“They’ll be fine. Nekoma’s got Kai, Yaku and Kenma, they’re in good hands.” 

“Yeah,” Bokuto exclaimed. “And Washio and Konoha have everything covered for us!” 

Tsukishima went quiet again for a moment before, “I’m sorry you all have to come back with me. I know you’d rather be there.” 

The looks he got from the three caused him to shrink slightly in his seat. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked back at Akaashi. 

“It’s fine, Tsukishima, there’s no need to apologize. We’re going with you because we  _ want _ to. We want to make sure that you’re okay. You’re important, to all of us, and this isn’t something you could have controlled.” 

Tsukishima nodded, still not happy with the situation, but he figured it would be fine since they were already more than halfway done with practice for the day. He looked down when he felt a hand on his leg, seeing Kuroo’s hand resting on his lower thigh. He gave his boyfriend a muted smile, threading their fingers together. He was grateful for these three; he had felt practically unlovable and friendless for so long save for Yamaguchi. He was too harsh, too blunt. He could be mean and often said cruel things, frequently just to get a reaction out of people. When Kuroo had originally asked him out, he thought it was a joke. But here they were, seven months later and still going strong. 

Before he knew it, they had arrived at the house. 

“My mom will probably be home in a couple hours, so it’ll just be us for a while,” Kuroo noted. “Is anyone hungry? Bo, I know you’re hungry, you can put your hand down.” 

Bokuto put his hand down, grinning ear to ear. 

“I’ll just… help myself to your kitchen, bro.” 

Akaashi sighed. 

“I’ll go with him, make sure he doesn’t eat you out of house and home. Why don’t you go get Kei situated upstairs.” 

Kuroo nodded in approval, picking up Tsukishima’s duffel bag and heading upstairs. 

“Alright, Shortcake, since Bo and Keiji will be in the guest room, looks like it’s just us in my room, if that’s alright with you.” 

Tsukishima nodded, rolling his eyes a bit. 

“It’s not like we haven't slept in the same bed before, Tetsu.” 

He let out a breath of a laugh before going over to Kuroo, wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his head on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I never told you about my epilepsy. Tadashi said it scared you.” 

Kuroo brought his hand up to thread his fingers through the short blond curls, his other hand on Tsukishima’s hip. 

“I wasn’t scared, per se. I was worried; I didn’t know what was happening or if you were okay. So yeah, I guess it was a bit scary. The way you dropped, the sound of your head hitting the floor...” 

He gently ran gentle fingers over the bump forming on the side of the younger boy’s head. 

“I was worried, Kei.” 

He moved back a bit, lifting up Tsukishima’s head with a finger under his chin. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me? I kept thinking, maybe if I had known, I would have noticed the warning signs, stopped it from happening.” 

Kei shook his head, then tightened his grip on his boyfriend after getting a bit dizzy from the action. Kuroo led them over to the bed, guiding the blond to sit down. 

“Tetsu, don’t think like that. There was nothing anyone could have done. I should have been more aware of how I was feeling, but I assumed it was just my lack of sleep. This isn’t your fault; please don’t beat yourself up over it and overthink. It’ll strain your little brain.” 

He smirked at the older boy, letting out a quiet laugh at the offended look on his boyfriend’s face. He leaned up and gently kissed the black haired boy for a moment before pulling back, moving to lay down. 

“I’m tired, I’m gonna take a nap. Will… will you hold me?” 

Tetsurou gave him a fond smile, getting up to close the blinds and sending a quick text to Akaashi, letting them know they were gonna rest for a while, before going to lay next to him. He pulled Tsukishima into his arms, humming contentedly when he younger buried his face in his chest and tangled their legs together. 

“Sleep well, Kei,” he murmured into the blond’s hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments fuel me!!


End file.
